superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Looney Tunes Show: Super Rabbit Credits (2013)
Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producers Hugh Davidson Rachel Rameras Written by Mark Banker Directed by Ethan Spaulding Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Line Producer Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Jor-El Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian Sonya Walger as Faora Billy West As Elmer Fudd Additional Voices Tony Cervone Grey DeLisle Griffin Jess Harnell Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director Alan Bodner Character Design David Alvarez Jennie Hoffer Dan Norton Thomas Perkins Prop Design Mark Bachand Color Stylist Jesse Silver Background Design Stephen Lewis Jonathan Renoni Background Paint Ashby Manson Jill Petrilak Storyboard Tony Craig Amber Hollinger Seth Kearsley Dan Root Rafael Rosado Christopher Rutkowski Robert Sledge Storyboard Cleanup Jessica Borutski Shavonne Cherry Shakek Haghnarzarian Tracy Mark Lee Kexx Singleton Editor Craig Paulsen Animatic Editor Barbara Ann Duffy Timing Jeff Hall Kirk Tingblad James Tim Walker Checking Justin Schultz Effects Animation Mike Wodkowski Production Managers Bianca Margotta John Roback Assistant Production Managers Dawn Merkel Casey Sankin Casting by Dawn Hershey Online Editor Steven White Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio Services Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick Animation Services Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Dongsoo Lee Episode Directors Hangdok Jo Hyesook Lee Jaebok Lee Layout Directors Changhan Kim Sangbok Lee Animation Checking Hanhi Hong Unit Digital Supervisors Doohwan Kim Youngyun Lee Chief of Editing Heechul Kang Editor Daesuk Lee Model Checker Hyojia Park Unit of Asst Animators Sungsook Jo Seyoung Song Unit of Compositors Sanghyun Cha Unit of Ink & Paint Myungtown Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. Supervising Director Youngwon Jung Animation Directors Kyungsook Hwang Kyungwon Yim Gangro Lee Kisuk Choi Layout Artists Sang-Il Shim Seungchul Kim Donghwan Oh Dongkyoo Lee Kyungwon Yim Taehoon Kim Key Animation Seyoung Jung Younghan Han Jaekyoo Jo Jinhyun Choi Youngsun Lee Kyungwook Min Bongkeun Lee Model Checkers Jongman Lee Jisoo Kang Eunhee Yang Final Checker Eunyoung Lee Background Director Hyunhee Oh Coior Stylists Yong Ahn Woonrye Jung Sunah Yang Color Model Kyooshim Han Yoongyoung Choi Color BG Key Eu8ngsun Oh Hyunhee Oh Composition Jangho Park Kyungsoo Choi Sungmi Hong Kwanghee Lee X-Sheet Kyungwon Yim Changhee Kim CG Eddie Jaeil Byun Hongsun Yoon Daeguen Hong BW Design Soomyung Choi Chanhee Kim Sang-Il Shim Production Staff Scarlett Sookyung Kim Hyungjoo Jun Jongsun Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Ashley Hee-Eun Bae In-Between Checker Jongkook Lee Chilki Hong Naksoo Choi Namgi Kim Production Administrator Zoe Lane Production Support Tina Fallah Michele Karpel Audrey Kim Rebecca Mathany Tamara Milies Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Luisa Guzman Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Business & Legal Affairs John Michael Beach Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Peter Girardi Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Superman Created by Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2013 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. County of first publication United States of America. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and all related characters and elements are trademarks and © Warner Bros, Inc. Superman and all related characters and elements are trademarks and © DC Comics Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max